The Honey Rose Is Tasty
by SpeedyNaomi
Summary: What happens when Yang makes innocent Ruby buy a vibrator and use it for the first time? Turns out it might quickly spiral out of hand... One-shot with RubyxYang (Rated M for sexual images)


**A/N: This is going towards Yang x Ruby, sort of. Warning: Rated M for sexual scenes and random moaning will be heard throughout the story. If you don't like yada yada then derp herp and that'll be all folks!**

* * *

Team RWBY had gone for a local shopping trip as they needed newer equipment for Beacon as the older items were wearing out and breaking. Each member had their own basket, each having basic stationary and several items for them personally; Weiss had some factual books, being the study-a-holic she was, Blake had some reading books, Yang had some hair products and Ruby had some cookies, but she was staring at a strangely shaped device on the shelf named a 'Vibratron'.  
"What's a "Vibratron?" Ruby asked looking back to her subordinates. Yang grinned and simply said  
"It's the name of the massager!"  
"Massager? Oh, I wanna test one of these, people say it's good for your back or something!" Ruby said with a smile as she reached out and grabbed it. "Weird shape though."  
Weiss was blushing as she stared at Yang. "Yan- mmpf!" Weiss started but was quickly silenced as Yang covered her mouth with a hand.  
"I wanna see how she reacts, just let me continue with this!" Yang whispered forcefully into Weiss' ear, backing up and staring at her with determined eyes.  
"F-Fine." Weiss scoffed as her blush subsided.  
"Something happen?" Ruby pondered as she placed the device in the basket with her cookies.  
"No. Carry on." Weiss demanded.

Approaching the cashier, Weiss bought her items, then Blake, then Yang, and finally Ruby. She placed her cookies down, and then the 'Vibratron', earning a smirk from the lady on the register.  
"Going to have fun tonight?" She cooed, making Ruby frown slightly.  
"Fun with what?" Ruby raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head with innocence to the cashier.  
"This?" The woman picked up the device with a dull expression.

"How would someone have fun with a massager?"

"Do you even know how to use this?"

"Yes." Ruby reached out and grabbed the shaft of the object, and ran the bottom end of it across her arm. "Like that, duh."

"No, that's not how it's used. Not even where it goes either." She sighed as she took it back and ran the price tag over the scanner with a beep.

"Fine then, where does it go?" Ruby asked with a slightly annoyed tone, her tongue half stuck out as she folded her arms.

"It goes." The cashier paused and reached down with it and poked Ruby with the tip just below her stomach. "Here."  
"Wha-?" Ruby's face exploded into shock as it turned redder and redder, putting her cloak to shame. Her lower jaw trembled as her hands raised to cover her face.  
"Uh, you ok?" The cashier reached out and placed a hand on her customer's forehead, retracting it immediately as a burning sensation was felt.  
"She's fine, how much was it?" A Girl with a yellow head- yellow hair… interrupted.  
"Uh, for everything, that'll be two hundred and sixty lien." The woman said, shaking her hand as the lien was thrown onto the counter, the bag was taken and the red-faced and haired girl was carried off by two other girls, one with white hair and one with raven-coloured hair.

* * *

As they each packed away all their items, Weiss left again to check on assignments and Blake had left to peacefully read her books. Being the only two left in the room, Yang grabbed the toy and smirked as she skipped over to the younger sister, who was sat on the floor, eating some strawberries.  
"Hey sis~ Wanna try out your toy~?" Yang grinned as she waved it in front of Ruby's face and let out a slight giggle. Ruby's expression dropped as her face flushed a bright red and she backed away and hit her head on Weiss' bed, making her drop a bitten strawberry, though she seemed unfazed by it.  
"W-Wha-What!?" Ruby yelled as Yang approached her again.  
"To test it out? If you use it, I'll pay for your sweet expenses for 5 months~" Yang pleaded as she held Ruby down with her body.  
"A-Ah, I-I-I…" Ruby stuttered uncontrollably as she coughed to try and calm herself. "F-Fir-rst, d-do you u-use th-these?" Yang smirked and loudly stated "Yep!" Which made Ruby's blush intensify. Leaning in, Yang placed the tip on Ruby's privates and stroked her slightly causing Ruby to let out a short quiet moan.

"I d-d-don't th-think I sh-should..." Ruby murmured as Yang stopped rubbing her sister.

"Aw, come on, please? It'll feel REALLY good!" Yang begged.  
"B-Bu-But in f-front of m-m-my s-s-sis-sister... F-Fi-Fine..." Ruby trailed off as Yang grinned and began to lower Ruby's skirt, until Ruby screamed and jerked her skirt back up.  
"Y-Yang! W-What are you d-d-doing!" Ruby stared wide-eyed at her sister with her face a newer, darker shade of crimson as she tightly clenched her skirt.  
"Wha'd'ya mean? That's where it goes, inside." Ruby's jaw dropped as she had had a completely different idea in her head. Ruby loosened her grip and her eyes averted to stare at the corner of the bed, her entire face an extreme red from her blush. _What am I doing in front of Yang... This is too embarrassing! I'm definitely going to regret this at a later date..._  
"I-I'm o-only doing th-th-this o-once..." Her trembling arms grabbed her skirt and panties and slowly lowered them to Yang's amazement. Yang glanced at Ruby's face, which was showing that she was obviously _very _uncomfortable. Yang slowly pushed the toy into Ruby, watching as her sister's expression changed as something entered her. As it fully entered, Yang went back over to the remote. She placed it back on the floor next to Ruby as she pulled Ruby's panties and skirt up.  
"Right, I'll turn it on and you tell me how it feels, ok?" Yang commanded as she patted Weiss' bed, Ruby nodded and blushed harder as she sat down.  
"Th-this feels really weird…" Ruby trailed off as she shifted uncomfortably again. Yang picked up the controls and sat on Blake's bed.

"Ready?"

"I-I g-guess so, yeah…"

* * *

Yang turned it to the lowest setting making Ruby yelp, squirming with a seemingly scared, red face as she wasn't used to vibrations being where they were. She rubbed her legs together with her hands on her knees as her head was bowed, staring at her feet, letting out quiet moans occasionally. Seeing her sister like this was making Yang excited. _No, stop it Yang! I'm just helping Ruby with self-pleasuring!_  
"Feel good?" Yang asked. All she got back for an answer was a small nod from Ruby as she continued to stare at her feet, to which Yang giggled.

"H-How o- ng!~ Often… Do y-you use these… Yang?"

"Every now and then, I'm not addicted to it." _Oh my dust Ruby… You sound so good…_

"O-oh… H-ah~… How l-long doe- Hnng~ does it… last?"

"Anytime desired, all depends on the level of pleasure you're feeling. Speaking of, want to feel better?" She questioned, looking at Ruby with a big smile. Ruby hesitated, but slowly nodded as she looked into Yang's lilac eyes. Yang complied and turned it up.  
"Oh~ mmf~" Ruby's eyes widened a little as she shakily drew in a breath. Her breathing was little louder, faster and was shaking now, her heels were fighting with each other and her hands were placed on her inner thigh.  
"How's it feel now?" Yang asked as she unknowingly played with herself. Ruby showed no sign of answering the question, she sat there moaning quietly as if she was in a trance. Yang left her like that so she could think about this new feeling and stumbled into the bathroom after leaving the remote on Blake's bed. She locked the door and leant on it immediately and let her sexual urges come out as she rubbed herself.

* * *

"Why am I getting so enticed by Ruby's noises..." She quietly moaned as she pleasured herself through her soaked panties. Yang moved her hand up and slid her fingers underneath the rim of the underwear. She began to move her middle finger in and out as her legs used the door to help support her.  
Her finger picked up speed and her breathing quickened and shortened, her moans becoming louder and more prominent, her eyes were closed and beads of sweat were trickling down her face. Over time she added two more fingers and carried on with three fingers, her hips bucking in a rhythm with her hand as her legs gave way and she slid down the door to the floor.  
"She's m- ah!~ My l-lil- s-sis… ter… F-fuck..." Yang groaned as she felt her climax approaching as she added a fourth finger. She tightly clenched her teeth as her body curled up, twitching as her hand accelerated to the maximum speed of mashing herself. Using her spare hand, she quickly grabbed her shirt and threw the collar into her mouth. She drew in a big gasp through her nose, all her muscles tensed and she screamed into her shirt as her orgasm crushed her. All her muscles tensing made her curl up even more as she squeezed her hand with her dripping thighs and came all over her hand. Her body unfolded as her muscles relaxed, her breathing doing the opposite and remaining light and fast, little squeaks also escaped every three pants. She weakly got up and cleaned herself with several tissues as her breathing slowed back to normal, and then she washed her hands. Yang looked in the mirror at herself. _Yang, don't do anything else, you're done now._ When she came back to her little sister, the crimson-haired girl was led sideways on Weiss' bed with her legs held to her chest with one arm, her face buried in her knees, with only her eyes visible. Yang stared at her sister slightly, a smirk creeping onto her face. _Guess I'll just leave her for now._ Yang climbed up to her own bed, placed the remote on the side of the bed and led down, resting her hands behind her head in a relaxed manner. She led there with her eyes closed, listening to the smaller girl's moans, which were quiet... Too quiet... Yang didn't really notice until now, but Ruby's moans had become muffled and less frequent. Her eyes opened as she jumped out of her bed, not before grabbing the remote for the toy, and hopped over to Ruby and slightly moved Ruby's knees to reveal her mouth, her teeth were digging into her saliva-covered knuckle. Yang smiled as she held the remote up.

"Ahn~ F-fwease- ah!~ no…" Ruby's eyes followed her finger as Yang flicked the switch up once more. Ruby's lower jaw, arms and legs trembled as her face scrunched up slightly. Ruby's moans got louder again as she became flustered as she tried to muffle herself. Yang's hand neared Ruby's blouse, until Yang slapped herself mentally. _Oh dust Yang, what are you doing you fool... Don't get too worked up, you're ONLY helping her with SELF-pleasuring! Don't do anything too risky... _

_You want to have sex with her Yang._

_No I don't!_

_Go and enjoy your sister Yang._

_I can't! She's my sister! I can't do it!_

_Screw it, go full on, show her what sex is like Yang._

_I won't! I... I won't... I w-... I will... No! I won't have sex with her, but I will give her one of the best orgasms she'll ever have! What did I just say…_

"Guess I'll have to show the main course of this activity to you!" Yang blurted out as she reached down and loosened Ruby's black blouse, watching as Ruby squirmed to try and stop it.  
"No! Yan- Yang! Get of- ng~ off of me!"  
"It'll make you feel a lot better, trust me." Yang soothingly whispered into Ruby's ear as she stopped to let Ruby think. Ruby gave a weak nod again as Yang ripped open her blouse. Ruby carried on as her chest raised and dropped in her lacy bra, the fabric being brushed aside by Yang's hands. Yang lightly massaged the left nub as the other was enveloped in her mouth, which made Ruby let out a trembling moan as her head pulled away slightly. Yang nibbled on her nipple slightly to help her sister more, which worked because she was now breathing a lot faster and she was clawing at the bed sheets, probably trying to adapt to these new feelings that were occupying her body and mind. Yang clicked the intensity up once more, Ruby audibly and physically showing the increased pleasure. Ruby tightly clamped her jaw closed to silence herself and blocked everything out, focusing intently on the roaring flame of pleasure burning away in her lower body. She could also feel an unknown pleasurable feeling swelling up inside her. Ruby pushed her knee up and made contact with Yang's inner thigh on accident, earning a gasp from the older sister as she let more warm breaths onto Ruby's breast. Overcome with lust, Yang brought her lips up to the smaller, flustered girl's pair and pushed down into a deep kiss. Her tongue traced the other mouth asking permission for entry. The lips very hesitantly and slowly opened, allowing the foreign tongue to enter. Yang's tongue explored Ruby's mouth, shoving the other tongue around with little resistance as Ruby made a choking noise. Yang broke the kiss and watched Ruby breathe heavily as she regained the required oxygen for her body. Yang enjoyed being the dominant one occasionally, it felt fun sometimes. It was probably fun here because it was her little sister, who is completely new to this. Ruby had a glazed over look in her eyes and she used every ounce of strength she had to throw herself up and onto Yang, pinning the now surprised older sister on the bed. Her silver eyes didn't break contact with Yang's lilac ones as Yang nervously giggled. Ruby's red locks drooped down, framing her softly panting face perfectly for the older sister; also covering some of Yang's face.  
"Uh, Rub-MMPF!" Yang was cut off with a mouthful of Ruby as Ruby's tongue dominated the previous dominator. _My god Rubes! Never seen this side of you… And you're good at it for that matter… No, I'm meant to be doing this to you... Stop... _Yang struggled as Ruby continued and tried to gasp as Ruby's hand massaged her folds. Ruby's right hand occupied Yang's nether region, the left hand had slid up and under Yang's shirt and bra and had occupied a nipple and her mouth occupied Yang's. Yang was shocked as to why Ruby was suddenly so good at this, compared to earlier when she was just laying there quietly moaning. She was already close to orgasm even though almost nothing had happened. _Running.. out of breath… Ruby, stop… the kiss, befor-_ Ruby moved her fingers beneath Yang's underwear and thrust them into her flaps as Yang drew a sharp breath, breaking the kiss they were sharing. Ruby moved her mouth to the unoccupied nipple and began to tug at it through the yellow cloth with her teeth, resulting in Yang moaning quite loudly.  
"W-When did you ge-ah!~ get… so g-fuck!~ good… at this?" Yang stuttered out barely as Ruby continued to pleasure her sister, ignoring her question.

"I-I-I'm meant to- holy fuck~ be do-ooo~ doing this to y-y-you, Ruby. S-s-st-sto- ah!~" Yang groaned, making Ruby stop her hand and moved her fingers in and left them there.

"Th-Thank you-oooOOOOLY FUCK!" Yang's voice raised an octave as Ruby curled her fingers up and made contact with Yang's G-Spot, rubbing it quite hard making Yang scream as she arched her back, her eyes wide-open. She was choking on her own breaths as she tried silence her scream. Ruby abruptly stopped her hands movements, and because of Yang's current excited state, it was almost painful.

"Ruby… If you're going to… Ruby, come on! I know… I said… stop but… Ruby!" Yang whined as she wiggled her hips around Ruby's fingers to entice her red sister. Ruby removed her fingers from Yang, staring at them as Yang grunted disappointingly and moved her own hand to pleasure her twitching clit. Ruby stuck her tongue out slightly and slowly brought her Yang juice-soaked fingers to it. The syrup contacted Ruby's tongue, sending a message to her brain that made her eyes glisten. Her fingers entered her mouth, and with a 'pop', left her mouth, clean of Yang's liquids as Ruby stared into Yang's eyes. She licked her lips seductively as she descended to Yang's lower lips with a greedy look. Ruby pulled down Yang's soaked, dark-yellow panties with sudden regained strength and dug her face into the now unveiled, surprisingly, trimmed skin. She took in the sweet scent as she hesitantly licked around the opening, slightly teasing Yang as a side-effect of wanting to taste more of the blonde.  
"Ruby… You fucki- ah!~ Don't… do this Ru- Nng!~" Yang angrily moaned as Ruby continued. Ruby slowly licked along Yang's side-smile, stopping just below the clit.  
"RUBY I SWEAR-!" Ruby finished her lick, feeling Yang relax beneath her. "P-please don't… do that again…. You b- nng!~ Yang was swiftly silenced by Ruby's tongue again, this time she left her tongue inside Yang, feeling Yang's body quiver and tighten around her tongue. Ruby licked short and quick and long and lazy, throwing Yang over the edge as her hips bucked in response.  
"_Fuck!~_" Yang screamed as tendrils of love liquid squirted out of her, soaking her thigh and Ruby's face.  
"O-Oh... fuck…" Yang took deep breaths as she recovered. Ruby began her assault again, surprising Yang. Yang pushed her off and led on top of Ruby forcefully.  
"You little… Your turn now!" Yang said with a playful anger in her voice as she maxed the vibrator out and filled Ruby's mouth, forgetting that Ruby just gave her oral and accidentally tasting herself, and tweaked both of Ruby's nipples with her fingers. Ruby shook as Yang filled her mouth, although the kiss was broken every few seconds to let Ruby get her breath back. Ruby pulled away from the kissing, she felt herself on the verge of climax, she just needed a little more.  
"Ya-oh~ Yang~ nng!~" Ruby whined, surprising the older girl, these were the first coherent words Ruby had said since Yang joined in. Yang grinned as she pushed the bottom of the toy down slightly to raise the tip inside Ruby. The tip made contact with Ruby's own G-Spot as Ruby's eyes widened and she clamped her teeth shut. She maintained that expression which seemed like shock until the corners of her mouth went down on her face, the middle bit of her mouth being smeared upwards as her eyes rolled back in her head. Ruby closed her eyes and opened her mouth and let out an ear-piercing scream as she tried to form words. Yang winced a little in reaction to Ruby's scream hitting her ears. Ruby squeezed her legs together tightly around Yang's hand as her walls contracted around the device inside her. She shot out juices around the toy as her head dropped to face sideways. Her eyes were barely held open as she breathed heavily through a hanging open mouth. Her body was sprawled across the bed, going into a spasm fit every few seconds. Her hair was a mess and her face was sweaty and red.

"And now my job is done. You completely caught me off guard there Rubes! Wasn't expecting that I would also climax. The host is meant to entertain the guest! Not the other way around! Also, jeez! Could you even have a louder orgasm!?" Yang laughed a little at Ruby's appearance. "Oh and also, you little perv~ You liked the taste of me, I saw that glisten in your eyes." Yang cooed as she grabbed the sex toy and got off the bed and walked into the bathroom, leaving Ruby to blush furiously at what Yang just said. Yang got a few tissues and a towel, gesturing for Ruby to make an effort to get off the bed. Yang cleaned the toy in the bathroom and put it down on the sink counter. Ruby didn't move at all as Yang used the tissues to clean Ruby's face and some of the liquid on her thighs, using the towel to clean the rest of Ruby's folds. Yang then used the towel to clean herself, then she looked Ruby in the eyes and pointed to Ruby's clothes. Ruby's vision flopped over to her clothes as she weakly slid off the bed onto the floor next to her clothes. She straightened her back and sat up with her arms loosely dangling by her sides as Yang folded up Weiss' bed sheets and hid them in the bathroom. Ruby stared at her clothes with a thinking look, sitting there in a trance whilst she thought. She crawled over to the dresser and pulled the bottom drawer open, reached in and grabbed her black vest and pink bottoms. Ruby weakly pulled her pyjamas on and climbed into her own bed. Yang came back out of the bathroom, vibrator in hand, not expecting Ruby to be in bed. She raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the dresser and decided to let Ruby rest. Yang opened the drawer with Ruby's clothes in and placed the toy and remote in there on top of the clothes. She looked back to Ruby and winked with a cheeky smile and closed the drawer, resulting in a small blush appearing on Ruby's face as she turned over in her bed. Yang skipped out of the room, humming to herself happily as she closed the door.

Ruby lay in her bed for a few minutes, until she turned her head to look at the dresser with narrowed eyes and a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Just to say, this isn't really supporting Yang x Ruby, it's just an older sister help her younger sister know what masturbation is, but it got out off hand. Which is why Yang didn't really care much at the end. Was also the reason why Yang was protesting against Ruby, until her pleasure hypnotized her. Yang's own lust came out (pun not intended) and affected her reactions. But this is what I spent 2 days doing, not even that long of a story. This is to say that I'm still here if anyone has followed my account for some strange reason. THIS STORY IS ONE I QUICKLY WROTE TO FULFILL MY OWN PERVERSENESS. LOLKTHXBAI**


End file.
